


Simple

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Comedy of Errors, Other, Snarky Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Movie Nights were anything but simple.





	

Nothing was ever simple with the Avengers. Take, for example, movie nights. Harmless, right? Wrong. 

It started with seats. Tony had one couch, two armchairs (one was rickety, Thor got excited during Wall-E), and a beanie bag because Tony Stark had a sense of humor. It was universally acknowledged that no one sat on the middle seat of the couch. No one.

So, someone was on the floor. Usually it was either Clint or Thor because they'd fight over the beanie bag. Steve and Natasha got the couch unless Tony stole Steve's seat (not Natasha's, because he wasn't suicidal, who knew what was in her seat?). Tony laid claim to the couch anyways because he owned it, but most of them didn't listen to him, on principle that everything in the tower was owned by him, so it didn't matter. Bruce would generally get the nice armchair, leaving either Tony or Steve in the broken one (which Tony refused to replace because it had 'memories').

That was just the start of it though. Supposedly there was an order for choosing movies, but they'd probably forgotten it by the first week. Bruce was fairly sure he'd never actually chosen a movie before, and Thor didn't know any to begin with, though he claimed he only needed Wall-E. Bruce and Natasha typically watched from the sidelines, grabbing food during the process (and believe them, it was a process).

That, however, wasn't the worst part. The two of them admitted that the actual movie watching was possibly be the worst part because of the largely 'not watching' that happened. It tended to be a mix of food fights, arguments, and brawling on the part of Clint and Thor (Tony only joined when he liked the movie, which made no sense). Also, it never failed, even when she did pick the movie, that Natasha would leave halfway through, then be back for the end. This drove Tony mad, so one time he and Clint followed her. They were bitterly disappointed when it turned out she just went to the gym. 

After the movie was commonly the best part, mostly because almost everyone was asleep. Clint somehow ended up asleep and sprawled out on top of Natasha in the few minutes she was back. Thor would be snoring on the floor with Tony poking him or Steve, who always fell asleep with his head lolled back, arms over the back of the couch, breathing quieter than any of them could hear.

That was the only simple part of the evening. Bruce and Natasha would talk (sometimes with Tony when he didn't get bored and wander off), usually regaling old stories of past missions or her times with other agents (Tony's favorite was the time Coulson apparently fainted in the bathroom after finding out Cap was still alive). 

Sometime between night and morning the two or three of them would shuttle everyone off to bed (except Thor, because he wouldn't have woken up if a train had gone through the room) and Bruce would inevitably try to clean, and JARVIS would inevitably tell him to go to sleep (politely, of course) because he was only making a bigger mess (if that was possible between the popcorn strewn across the floor and the cheese curls stuffed into the couch). 

Life with the Avengers was simply complicated, but they'd all learned that maybe that was the best (mostly because no one liked it when Thor was bored, last time Tony had ended up with a melted microwave and JARVIS had banned everyone from the kitchen).  



End file.
